Charmed
by FuckingWay
Summary: FRERARD "Com o rei morto, a rainha deveria controlar sozinha o império e cuidar de seu pequeno filho Frank, sozinha. E bom, eu estou aqui agora como Conselheiro Real, para ajudá-lo encontrar uma esposa."
1. Prólogo

**Olá! :3 Está aqui é uma _fanficslash_, ou seja, retrata o relacionamento direto e indireto entre um casal homossexual. Então se você não gosta, se sente incomodado ou algo do tipo, feche a página e seja feliz, pois não serei tolerante com mensagens desrespeitosas em relação a este aspecto. **

**Nenhum destes personagens me pertence, infelizmente. E escrevo puramente por diversão, então esta história não possui fins lucrativos. **

**_Sobre a história_: A mesma foi escrita por mim em conjunto com outra autora chamada Fernanda. E os pontos de vista oscilam entre os dois personagens principais, mas é avisado antes então não se preocupem que dá para perceber a mudança durante a história. **

**Espero que gostem! :3 **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Prólogo.**

Ele olhava para o céu claro de forma entediada, pois fazia meia hora que havia acordado e seu estômago revirava-se de forma incômoda.

- Senhor Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Segundo?

_Urgh_, e esse nome...

- Sim?

- Já estamos chegando. Em cinco minutos pousamos.

A aeromoça fez uma reverência, retirando-se para o aposento do piloto. E Frank revirou os olhos, apertando o estômago com força. Fechou a cortininha da janela em seguida, desejando que tivesse alguém ao seu lado para ter uma conversa normal, daquele tipo: _"E__ai,__qual__é__a__sua__novidade?"_, e não do tipo o qual todos estavam costumados a fazer em seu país que era como: _"MEU__DEUS,__ELE__FALOU__COMIGO!"_

Alguns minutos depois já estava no aeroporto internacional de Marshall. Desceu pela escadinha do jatinho, ridiculamente nomeado de 'F.A.T.I.S.', balançando a cabeça negativamente. É, é. Um homem totalmente vestido de preto, óculos escuros e uma pose altiva, o aguardava. Reverenciou, idiotamente.

- A senhora rainha o aguarda.

Frank inclinou a cabeça. Algumas pessoas estavam amontoadas em um canto da pista de pouso, quando ele as olhou acenando animadas; algumas cochichando entre si e tirando fotos. Ele, então, devolveu o aceno, sorrindo.

- Por aqui, senhor. - Tornou a falar o segurança.

O pequeno afastou os fios longos dos olhos, entrando na limusine a sua frente. Ele ajeitou a calça rasgada e novamente voltou seu olhar para a janela, acenando uma última vez.

- Como foi de viagem senhor?

- Uma droga. Eu odeio aquele jatinho e seu nome ridículo.

- A rainha que o nomeou, senhor. - Respondeu o outro sorrindo. A sinceridade de seu senhor, o assustava às vezes.

- Tanto faz. Mas e aí, Bob? Como 'tão as coisas por aqui?

- Está tudo bem, senhor. Desde que o senhor partiu, não temos encontrado mais nenhuma gárgula quebrada.

Frank sorriu nostálgico. _Bons__tempos..._

Quando chegaram à mansão, ele não precisou olhar duas vezes para concluir que ela continuava a mesma. Logo que saiu, entrou no luxuoso saguão com as mãos enterradas no bolso, e avistou três pessoas o encarando. Sua mãe, Minerva e um cara branquelo com o mesmo porte altivo do segurança. Minerva e o homem se curvaram, respeitosos.

- Filho! - A mulher de olhos claros ergueu os braços e ele correu infantilmente até ela a abraçando apertado. - Senti tanto a sua falta! Como foi de viagem? Você está mais magro! Eu sabia que você não estava se alimentando direito... Que roupas são essas? - Ela ia rodando a sua volta, notando todos os detalhes com uma expressão concentrada.

- Mãe, mãe! - Frank a parou pelos ombros. Olhou-a profundamente antes de sorrir. - Senti saudade.

Ela acabou sorrindo e qualquer um que olhasse sabia de quem o garoto havia puxado o sorriso e os olhos. Frank então se virou para a governanta, puxando-a rapidamente para um abraço e a erguendo do chão.

- Menino, me solte! - Ela se debatia rindo.

- Saudades suas também, senhora Minerva!

- Eu também, meu menino... Eu também.

- Frank, eu quero lhe apresentar seu conselheiro, o Senhor Way. - Ela apontou para o homem que se curvou levemente com a apresentação.

- Ahm... Conselheiro? Como assim?

- Filho, ele terá uma tarefa para fazer... - A rainha pausou e Frank esperou que ela continuasse, uma sobrancelha arqueada. - Ele vai ajudá-lo a encontrar... Sua noiva.

- O QUÊ? NOIVA? - Frank deu um passo para trás, gritando. Senhor Way discretamente revirou os olhos. - Mas eu não quero me casar, que história é essa?

- Querido...

- Desculpe-me, alteza. - O Senhor Way finalmente se manifestou; ela assentiu e ele se virou para o menor. Seus olhos verdes eram profundos e sua voz séria. - O senhor deverá se tornar o rei, príncipe Anthony. E para isso deverá casar-se. - Concluiu, escondendo a zombaria em sua voz. - E eu vou ajudá-lo nisso.

Com os olhos arregalados, Frank piscou lentamente.

- _Oh_ merda. 'Tô fodido.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo****I.**

**[Gerard's****Pov]**

Papai sempre teve o orgulho de eu ser um dos primeiros da classe. Era o orgulho dele sempre poder estufar o peito altivamente e poder contar aos amigos como seu filho mais velho era responsável e inteligente, e foi em uma dessas reuniões de seu trabalho importante, que ele conheceu o rei. Os dois se tornaram extremamente amigos e era quase uma tradição, aos domingos, eu e meu irmão mais novo corrermos pelo jardim da mansão como se ele fosse nosso. Consigo me lembrar de cada parte daquele castelo, onde eu e Michael corríamos enquanto o rei e papai conversavam em suas reuniões. Um dia o rei adoeceu, justo quando sua esposa já estava grávida de seis meses, e nossas visitas foram se tornando cada vez mais escassas... Mas a fatalidade envolveu o reino de Marshall quando seu rei faleceu. Com o rei morto, a rainha deveria controlar sozinha o império e cuidar de seu pequeno filho Frank, sozinha. E bom, eu estou aqui agora como Conselheiro Real, para ajudá-lo encontrar uma esposa. Estaria tudo ótimo se _Frank__Anthony__Thomas__Iero__Segundo_, o príncipe, não fosse um mimado estúpido.

- Você acha que irá conseguir, Gerard? - Disse a rainha com seu semblante preocupado ao fitar o príncipe chutando uma das árvores do jardim, um tanto... insatisfeito.

Mas é claro que sim, alteza.

Na verdade era quase divertido toda aquela situação para mim. Um príncipe mimado e sem etiqueta para 'cuidar' seria no mínimo interessante. Melhor do que agüentar cinqüenta velhotes discutindo sobre besteiras do mercado real. E é claro que nenhum garoto como ele iria me deixar sem o controle da situação.

Respirei profundamente e com uma última reverencia para a rainha, fui em sua direção sentindo meus cabelos se agitarem com o vento.

- Príncipe Anthony? - Disse formalmente ao me posicionar ao seu lado. - Desculpe, sei que não foi um bom começo.

- Ah não, claro que foi! "Seja bem vindo, você vai casar", é uma notícia que todo mundo adora ouvir. - Ele chutou a madeira mais umas vezes, antes de colocar o cabelo para trás e cruzar os braços.

- Acho que o senhor não deveria levar para esse lado tão negativo. - Aproximei-me dele e o segurei respeitosamente pelos ombros para impedir novos chutes. - E o jardineiro não ficará feliz com uma árvore danificada.

- Mas eu estou sendo super positivo! - Ele ironizou. Começou a pular feliz no mesmo lugar, o sorriso sarcástico nos lábios. - Eu vou casar, eu vou casar!

Revirou os olhos e novamente respirei profundamente.

- O senhor tem vinte e um anos, sua mãe não consegue mais governar o reino sem ajuda. Sendo rei você terá responsabilidades, e se eu fosse o senhor, com todo respeito, me preocuparia mais com essas responsabilidades todas do que com um casamento. Pense quantas garotas e princesas querem o senhor como marido.

- Eu sei, caramba. Eu sei! - Ele bufou, me olhando nos olhos. - Mas isso não é o que eu quero. Não agora. E, droga, eu acabei de chegar... e ah!

- Entendo sua frustração, príncipe Anthony. - Coloquei as mãos para trás e fiz uma expressão severa. - Por favor, tenha postura.

- Que? - O príncipe parou e me olhou espantado.

- Sua postura, príncipe. - Repeti pacientemente.

- Postura?

- Postura. Seus ombros curvados, seus cabelos cumpridos e me diga, o que é esse metal na sua boca? - Disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas olhando para o objeto.

- Um piercing? - Ele desdenhou, um sorriso matreiro. - E você é o que? Algum tipo de personal trainer do príncipe também?

Arqueei as sobrancelhas. Seria muito mais difícil do que eu poderia imaginar. A infantilidade dele me deixava fora do sério, mas como um exímio conselheiro, eu deveria ser calmo e compreensível.

- Eu sou o conselheiro real.

- Prazer, senhor conselheiro. Frank. – Ele fez uma mesura, gargalhando idiotamente.

Revirei os olhos, entediado.

- Eu sei o seu nome, príncipe, dispenso apresentações. – Disse de forma polida com uma pequena reverência.

- Então por que continua com essas formalidades de príncipe, ó senhor conselheiro real?

- Por que sou o seu mentor e não seu amigo. – Declarei como se fosse óbvio.

Ele então, riu, naturalmente. Uma risada alta e surpreendentemente envolvente. Aproximou-se e balançou-se com as pontas dos calcanhares.

- Mas não quer dizer que a gente não possa misturar trabalho com... Amizade. – Estreitou os olhos, agora sorrindo também naturalmente.

Aquilo me deixou desprevenido. Eu tinha aprendido a lidar com o príncipe altivo e infantil, e não com o sorridente. Seus olhos esverdeados brilhavam ao sol e não tinha como não reparar na beleza aristocrática que ele tinha com seus cabelos escuros caindo sobre os olhos.

- Ah, não sei, senhor.

- Ah, vamos lá. Primeiro de tudo, - ele estendeu a mão. – Pode me chamar de Frank. Você é...? – Brincou.

Franzi a testa, pegando em sua mão e a apertando formalmente.

- Eu sou o Way. – Respondi com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Esse é o seu nome? Way? – Ele não soltou minha mão da sua, balançando-as para cima e para baixo infantilmente.

- Esse é o meu sobrenome. – Corrigi, tentando soltar minha mão da sua ao encarar seus olhos estreitados do sol.

- Mas eu perguntei seu nome, senhor Way. – Apertou mais forte.

- Senhor Way está ótimo. – Disse, respirando fundo por não conseguir me soltar.

- Mas e nós vamos ser 'amigos' não tem... oh. Só se você tiver vergonha do seu nome... – Refletiu astutamente.

- Não! Não tenho vergonha do meu nome. – Fiz careta.

- É John? Luke? Jean? Kevin? Tom? Barbie? Julius? Chris!

- É Gerard. – Finalmente sorri.

- Ah, é bonito. – Ele começou a apertar mais forte, estralando meus dedos. – Posso te chamar só de Gerard?

- Não sei, príncipe Anthony. – Revirei os olhos tentando novamente retirar a minha mão, mas ele era forte.

- Ah vai. E você me chama de Frankie. – Ele virou nossas mãos, alternando-as numa brincadeira boba.

- Ótimo. – Bufei, finalmente conseguindo puxar minha mão, abrindo e fechando meus dedos doloridos. – Eu prefiro Way, mas se o senhor prefere assim. – dei uma reverência antes de me virar. – E vá se vestir apropriadamente, precisamos acertar os detalhes.

- Se você prefere, _senhor__Way_. – Ele reverenciou, sarcasticamente dando as costas e saindo andando com as mãos cruzadas na nuca.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente e realmente havia ficado confuso em relação ao príncipe. Ele era... Imprevisível.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo****II******

**[Frank****'****s****PoV]**

Subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus, virando três corredores enormes e encontrando muitos empregados que faziam mesuras para mim quando eu passava. Cheguei à porta que eu sabia ser meu quarto e entrei, encontrando-o do mesmo jeito de quatro anos atrás. A cama de dossel, o armário e todos os outros objetos, de mogno refinado. Só os pôsteres haviam sido retirados e eu sabia ser ordem da minha mãe. Não me preocupava, no entanto, eu não gostava das mesmas bandas de alguns anos antes.

Pisquei os olhos, sentindo o fuso horário finalmente se abater sobre mim. Mas o 'senhor Way' estava me esperando e... ah, quer saber? Ninguém vai ficar me dizendo o que fazer como se eu fosse uma marionete, mesmo que esse alguém seja extremamente bonito.

- Eu pensei isso mesmo? – perguntei em voz alta. Passei a mão pelo rosto e tirei a calça, ficando só com a roupa de baixo, como costumava dormir. Eu só ia deitar um pouquinho... pra tirar um cochilo e...

Hum... batidas na porta...Ahn, não vou atender mãe.

- Príncipe Anthony!

- Han...? – murmurei, virando para o outro lado.

Mais batidas na porta, ainda mais fortes. Saquinho...

- Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Segundo!

- Que é? – gritei. Odiava esse maldito nome com esse maldito 'Segundo' no final.

- Acho que o senhor esqueceu seus afazeres.

- Mas...quê? – sentei, coçando os olhos. Por que a gente estava gritando através de uma porta, afinal? – A porta tá aberta, conselheiro.

Ele entrou parecendo um tanto irritado e quando me viu, desviou o olhar um tanto sem jeito.

- Senhor, você não está vestido.

Olhei para baixo e me encontrei com a roupa de baixo. Levantei a sobrancelha, negando com a cabeça. Pulei da cama, indo em direção ao armário que ia até o teto.

- Isso é estar vestido, senhor Way. Se eu estivesse pelado, o senhor veria muito mais que uma cueca. – fui até o armário, abaixando para abrir uma gaveta.

Ele continuou com o rosto virado e logo me deu as costas, de braços cruzados.

- Isso é impróprio.

- Pra menores de dezoito? – alcancei uma calça preta, indo sentar na cama de novo. Só ouvi um resmungo da sua parte. Vesti e fui até ele, na sua frente, encarando-o cínico.

- Estou vestido, vossa realeza. O que o senhor quer?

- Acho que tínhamos combinado alguma coisa? – disse ele me encarando nos olhos de forma penetrante.

- Tipo um... encontro? – coloquei as mãos na cintura, rindo depois.

Gerard arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Um encontro com suas futuras esposas.

- Ah sim. Tem uma loja que vende dessas por aí?

Ele sorriu falsamente. - Claro, dá até para escolher o tamanho dos peitos.

- Eu prefiro bunda. Aliás, essa loja deve viver cheia, não? – sorri, travesso.

Revirou os olhos. – Claro que sim, príncipe.

- O senhor freqüenta muito essa loja? – perguntei, passando por Gerard e indo até o espelho do canto.

- Não. – respondeu sem interesse.

- Então mulheres gostosas e com bundão à venda não interessam ao senhor?

Gerard acertou a postura, arqueando as sobrancelhas de forma compenetrada. – O que isso lhe interessa, príncipe?

- Nada, é só uma pergunta aleatória. – fui até sua frente de novo, ficando ridiculamente na ponta do pé. – Você é muito alto. – reclamei, tentando alcançar seu ombro.

Ele revirou os olhos. – O senhor que é muito baixo. Não tem _porte_.

Não acreditava. Era extremamente divertido discutir com ele, já que ele tinha esse jeito meio britânico, que se um terremoto estivesse acontecendo debaixo do seu nariz afinado, ele só ergueria uma sobrancelha e faria aquela cara de 'não me importo'. Mas era extremamente irritante ao mesmo tempo. Postura aqui, porte ali, blá blá. Eu era algum tipo de cachorro, por acaso?

Aposto que eu dançasse rumba pelado na frente dele, ele ia bocejar e falar pra eu ter postura. Além é claro dessa idéia obsessiva de encontrar minha futura esposa. Eu já tinha deixado claro minha opinião sobre isso, não tinha? Então, leve sua bunda pomposa para fora da minha vida, caramba!

Bufei, ficando com a coluna reta e coloquei uma mão no peito e a outra nas costas, exatamente como ele estava. Imitei sua expressão de quem está com bosta debaixo do nariz.

- Desculpe, ó senhor elegante e com postura ereta Way. Prometo-lhe nunca mais na minha humilde existência perder a postura diante de tão real pessoa que o senhor é. – inclinei-me, sem desviar o olhar.

- O senhor não é tão bom com as ironias. – e pela primeira vez uma sombra de sorriso passou por seu rosto pálido. Os olhos cor de oliva eram direcionados desafiantes contra os meus.

Suspirei, sorrindo com seu sorriso. Era até bonito de certa forma apesar de eu sabe que era mais raro que...alguma coisa bem rara.

- Então, a gente vai ficar aqui papeando ou você vai me levar num encontro, senhor Way?

- O senhor que me deixou esperando e esqueceu de nosso comprometimento. – Gerard arrumou momentaneamente seu cabelo negro, respirando como se preocupasse com sua calma interior, virando-se de forma pomposa e abriu a porta. Fez uma reverência para que eu passasse primeiro. – Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Olhei-o confuso, momentaneamente estático. Quando a razão se apoderou de mim, eu não entendi minha reação em relação ao seu gesto no cabelo. Enfim, passei por ele e sorri.

- Espero que esse trabalho seja prazeroso ao menos. – Brinquei, ao passar.

- Depende do seu ponto de vista.

Gerard fechou a porta e postou as mãos para trás de sua roupa impecávelmente limpa e arrumada. Caminhou ao meu lado de forma altiva pelo corredor com seu nariz fino empinado. Observei-o com os olhos estreitados. Ele era tão... sério. Ri comigo mesmo. Eu ia fazer da vida dele um inferno.


End file.
